Who's That Pokemon? It's Natsu!
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: Natsu wanted to get away after the death of his father. Dragon Master Clair wanted a way to show that she was as strong as her cousin. A thunderbolt and pokeball later, the Pokemon world witness the birth of the greatest team in history. Now, Clair just has to keep her friends from perving on Natsu, keep Erza from claiming him, and stop Team Galactic from destroying the universe.


First off, I want to thank all of my reviews, favers, readers, everyone who visit my stories. Sorry, I been gone for a while, just graduated from college last week, making me the first in my family to get a bachelor degree, so, it's been hectic. Now, I'm working on a solid job lead, but I had the inspiration to write this chap. Basically, a pokemon/Fairy Tail crossover with Natsu being accidently captured by Clair, but agreeing to travel and fight for her.

Now, I have gotten complaints from people who don't like the craziness in my , for everyone who don't already know. None of my stories are really serious, I will make you Epic(Wait for It) Dary will have serious moments, but, it is still a crack story, because I feel Fairy Tail is lacking in crack fics. That's why; I'm trying to take on the mantle of crack author extraordinaire for the Fairy Tail archive, bringing you your daily dose of stupid. Anyway, now that this one is knocked out, I may write a few more one shots, but I am definitely piecing together the ending for A Win is a Win and Epicdary's universe map. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, I am going to play the Witcher 3, maybe get some new inspiration, and if anyone wants to be friends on the ps4 send me a pm.

Disclaimer: Like I could really own the intellectual properties such as pokemon and Fairy Tail.

"Pokemon" regular speech

" _Pokemon_ " thought

*Boom* sounds

* * *

Natsu frowned as he pushed another branch out of his way. After the battle with Tartarus and the loss of his father, he took off, wishing to simply travel around the world. During his travel, he arrived in some land called Unova, more specifically, Decolore Island.

This new land was confusing to Natsu, and even after six months, he still couldn't make heads or tails of it. The population consisted of non-magical humans and the weirdest creatures Natsu ever seen, called pokemon. Apparently, people caught 'pokemon' which they used to battle each other, similar to how Lucy used her keys to summon spirits.

After a while, Natsu grew bored hanging around regular people and spent most of his time traveling and battling wild Pokémon. None of them actually put up a challenge; a few good punches knocked nearly all of them out, but sometimes, he ran into that rare pokemon that could fight.

Stretching his hands above his head and releasing an earth shattering yawn, Natsu decided that maybe it was time to take a nap.

*GRRRRR*

Natsu lazily turned to look at a large dragon like creature. It was taller than him, taller than many of the others of it species he encountered, sporting green and orange scales, a large pair of wings and standing on two legs.

Natsu smirked, assuming the Pokémon wanted to challenge him for encroaching on its territory, "You wanna fight, big guy?"

The dragon snarled before it charged forward, its claws glowing. Natsu simply stepped in, dodging the blow, and coating his own fist in flames, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he roared, digging his fist into the dragon stomach and with a great heave, sent the dragon flying through the air.

Watching his opponent blast off into the deeper forest, Natsu began his trek again, until…

"Dragonair, use Thunder!"

Before Natsu could react, the skies above him darkened, before a large bolt of lightning streaked downard, nailing him directly in the forehead.

While he had been hit with lightning far stronger, thanks to Laxus, the bolt was still strong enough to stop him for a few seconds.

"Pokeball, Go!"

Out of nowhere, a red and white ball nailed Natsu in the nose, and everything went black.

*Rumble*

*Rumble*

*Rumble*

*DING!*

"Good job, Dragonair!"

A young woman quickly made her way through to bushes to her now inactive pokeball. She wore a blue skin type outfit with a scale like pattern running up the sides. The legs of her outfit stopped at her thighs, leaving her legs bare until her knee high boots. To finish her ensemble, she wore a short cape that fluttered in the passing breeze. This woman was Clair, the dragon gym-leader for the Blackthorn gym of the Johto region.

She quickly picked up the pokeball and smiled, "It's looked like we caught a rare Druddigon! He will definitely be a useful addition to the team."

Her pokemon, a blue, serpentine, creature with wings on the sides of it heads, nudged its mistress leg and cooed.

"What's that, Dragonair?" Dragonair cooed again and pointed its tail at its mistress's watch. "My watch? Oh no, the pokemon league meeting starts in twenty minutes! Thank you, Dragonair! Return!" she called, pointing Dragonair's pokeball at her, allowing the pokemon to be absorb by a red light and sucked into the orb.

Picking up another pokeball, she tossed it into the air. "Dragonite, use fly!" In a flash of light, a large, orange, bipedal, dragon appeared sweeping down to pick up its master and flying her to her destination.

* * *

Seeing Indigo Plateau coming up in the distance, Clair swore, knowing she was going to be late.

Every year, the pokemon champions and their elite four would take turns hosting meetings for everyone to come and discuss issues that may be facing the region. They would send invitation to various gym leaders who they believed should also join.

This year, the Johto elite four would be hosting the conference, with her cousin, Johto/Kanto Pokemon Champion, and (debatable) strongest dragon trainer, Lance, presiding. Recently, she and her cousin had been butting head over her promotion to Johto Pokemon League Champion. With Red retiring to Mt. Silver., Lance has taken it upon himself to lead both Kanto's and Johto's elite four.

She believed that she was a more than suitable candidate for the position of Johto's champion, yet Lance refused to relinquish the title to here. Apparently, she still had much training to do to become a true champion.

Personally, she thought it was just another way for her cousin to act like an ass, like how he treated her when they were kids. Also, with rumors of their grandfather preparing to retire as leader of their clan, any position of status, one had over the other could help them secure their position as new leader of the clan.

"Well, today's the day." Thought Clair, "Today, I'm going to challenge Lance to a battle for the title of Johto's Pokemon Champion. With my new Drudiggon added to my team, I'm going to show Lance that I am worthy of the title!"

Her mind made up, she instructed her Dragonite to land in the yard of the Indigo Plateau and rushed inside. Rushing towards the meeting room, she leapt forward with a flying kick, to knock the doors down and leaving everyone in awe.

It was going to be amazing.

* * *

Inside:

"Next on the menu," began Lance, "Shorter miniskirts for female gym leaders, elite four, and champions. All in favor, say aye."

"AYE" cheered the men.

"Motion Passed! Now, onto…"

"Wait a second!" yelled Cynthia, Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion, "You didn't ask anyone opposed!"

"Yeah!" agreed the women.

"Well, we figured that no one would oppose it." said Lance.

"Why?" argued Cynthia, "What possible reason should the women have to wear shorter miniskirts, or miniskirts at all?"

"Well," began Bruno, member of the Kanto Elite Four, "It could help you win battle, because… trainers would be distracted by your miniskirts and lose focus!"

"and what if the trainer is a female?" asked Lorelei, Bruno's fellow Elite four member, a tick mark appearing on her face.

"Why can't women enjoy women in miniskirts? Stop being such a homophobe, Lorelei." called Arron, member of the Sinnoh elite four.

"I'm not a homophobe; you green, haired, punk! I'm simply pointing out the flaws in this bullshit, and sexist plan, you idiots are trying to pass!"

"Actually, "spoke up Agatha, "I like the idea of miniskirts for us gals, helps me show those young boys I still got it!" she finished with a wink at Lance.

"New motion on the floor," said Lance, "Motion to add that Agatha should never be allowed to wear miniskirts. Second?"

*THUD!*

Everyone froze as something slammed into the door to the conference room. Lance motioned for Bruno to open the door, revealing a sniveling, Clair holding her knee.

"Ah, afternoon, Clair! Running late for the meeting aren't you?" called Lance as Cynthia rushed over to help her friend up.

Trying to save face since her dynamic entry failed, " _Damn you, Maito Guy!_ ", Clair decided to go for a more direct approach.

"Dragon Master Lance, I Clair of Blackthorn Gym challenge you for the position of Johto league champion!" she yelled, pointing at her cousin.

Everyone gasped, not expecting the challenge, while Lance chuckled, "and why exactly should I accept your challenge?"

…Shit, she hadn't thought of that.

Before she could bullshit her way through an excuse, Cynthia spoke up, "If you win, all of the females associated with the pokemon leagues will have to wear miniskirts. If Clair wins, all of the men will have to wear miniskirts!"

Lance narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered the deal, tuning out the mindless chatter of his colleague as they argued for or against the idea.

"Also, if I win, you have to stop wearing capes!" challenged Clair.

" _MY CAPE!_ " thought Lance, his most prized possession besides his pokemon, the visible symbol of how badass he was, the years he spent learning how to make it bellow just the right way…

"Cynthia in a mini skirt!" whispered Alder into his ear.

Fuck capes.

"You're on, cousin! To the field!"

* * *

Clair mentally prepared herself for the battle, strengthening her resolves. She knew she could win this battle, because if she didn't Cynthia and Skyla threatened to release a few, less than tasteful, photos of her and her Dragonair to the public.

Apparently, during a girl's night out, she had a bit too much to drink and decided Dragonair wrapped properly around her would substitute as cloths.

It did not.

Snapping herself back to the present, she wasn't surprised to see her cousin choose his signature Dragonite. The majestic beast released a happy thrill as it floated off the ground.

Steven, who agreed to be judge for the match step forward, "The terms of the battle is this, a four on four single battle. Trainers are not allowed to switch out pokemon during the battle. Do both parties agree?" Both nodded, "Then begin!"

Deciding to go with an old favorite, she chose her Dragonair and prepared for battle.

* * *

20 mins. Later

"Gyrados is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner! Clair please choose your final pokemon!" ordered Steven.

This whole battle was going tits up.

Lance was destroying her team, one after the other, they were dropping like flies. She didn't know why Lance was fighting so hard, but during the battle she could have sworn she heard a quiet, mantra, of "For the love of mini-skirts!" echoing around the field.

"Clair!" screamed Flannery from the sidelines, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Flannery!" chastised Glacia, "There is no reason for language like that from a young woman!"

Flannery blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, Glacia!"

Glacia nodded, "Thank you! Now, Clair, seriously, the FUCK ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE FAILING MISERABLY, PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! NOW!"

Clair flinched as the females in the stadium glared at her, angry that they hopes of not being subjugated by a perverted role floating away like a Driftbloom in the wind. She couldn't blame them, her last pokemon was the Druddigon she recently caught, but it had no training.

Cursing silently, it was her last hope,

"Drudiggon, I choose you!" and with the flick of her wrist, she watch as the pokeball flew through the air before opening, unleashing a burst of light that quickly formed into her pokemon.

Except, standing in front of her was not a Drudiggon, heck, it might not even be a pokemon.

In front of her stood a young man, slightly taller than her, with spiky, pink hair. Around his neck was a loosely tied scale like scarf. He wore a blue, open, vest with a pair of silver, gi style, pants, along with a pair of sandals. On his arm was a red, flame, tattoo.

"Ugh!" the boy groaned, rubbing his head, "Where am I?"

Everyone mouth dropped as they stared at the boy who came out of the pokeball.

"YOU CAN CATCH MEN WITH THESE THINGS?" screamed Agatha, looking at a pokeball like it was the holy grail.

"What's going on? How did that kid get in a pokeball?" Flint asked his friend Volkner.

Volkner shrugged, "I don't know, he definitely doesn't' look like any pokemon I've ever seen."

As the arena began to devolve into chaos and everyone question the possibilities of what Natsu was, Natsu was growing annoyed by the fact that everyone was ignoring him.

Well, he knew how to get their attention.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Natsu tilted his head back and roared, unleashing a column of fire into the air. After a few minutes, Natsu cut his roar off and noticed everyone reaching for their waist.

"Wait!" Natsu spun around to see a girl in blue looking at him with amazement and horror.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked.

"A pokemon that can talk?" she whispered.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, my name is Clair and I am your …mistree." she said, unsure of how he would respond.

"My what?"

"You're mistress." replied Clair, slowly growing more confident in herself, "I caught you in a pokeball making you my pokemon."

"Wait a second, you're the one who hit me with that lightning bolt and that ball!" accused Natsu.

Clair flinched, " _I guess no one ever really thought about how a pokemon would feel getting beat up and captured_." "Well, yes, but I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for a wild Druddigon."

"A what?" pondered Natsu.

Clair felt like pulling her hair out, "Never mind! Look, right now, I'm in a battle and I need you to fight for me, please!" begged Clair.

Natsu looked across the field at the Dragonite and its master before shrugging, "Okay."

Clair nearly tripped at her 'pokemon's' attitude, "Really?"

Natsu nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Grinning, Clair motioned to Steven that the battle would continue, who nodded, and waved the flags in his hand, starting the battle.

"Dragonite, use ice punch!" and without hesitation the dragon pokemon raced across the field, its hand cloaked in sub-zero temperature ice.

"Natsu, use… wait a second, what kind of moves can you use?" cried Clair, making the dumbest and most common rookie mistake there was.

Using a pokemon that you had no information about.

Before she could even think to tell Natsu to dodge, the orange dragon was upon his opponent, throwing a punch at Natsu head.

Everyone expected this to be a one hit knock out, taking into consideration Lance's Dragonite's power and aim, but were shocked by what happened.

Natsu calmly held his hand out, catching the punch without breaking a sweat.

"What?" gasped Clair, watching Natsu easily hold the struggling dragon.

Natsu then lashed out, unleashing a devastating uppercut right into Dragonite's jaw, sending it flying through the air, before crashing into a heap on the ground.

Everyone froze at the sight before them. Clair's brand new 'pokemon' managed to beat Lance's strongest Dragonite in one hit.

"Uh, the winner of the round is Clair! Lance, please call your next pokemon!" called Steven.

"Uh, of course!" said Lance, shaking himself out of his stupor, " _What kind of pokemon can defeat my Dragonite in one punch! Maybe it's a legendary, well, I'm going to have to step my game up!"_ mind made up, Lance recalled his pokemon and choose his next one, "Gyarados, I choose you!"

Out of his pokeball, a large, red, Chinese, dragon appeared. The beast roared as it glared at its prey, who only stared back, riling up the pokemon more.

" _If that pokemon can take an ice type move without even flinching maybe it's a ground type."_ "Gyarados, used rain dance, followed by hydro pump"

The dragon followed its master's command, eye glowing as it urged to clouds to gather and darken, before a tremendous down pour flooded the area. Gyarados then opened its mouth unleashing a powerful blast of water at Natsu.

Before Clair could even usher a command, Natsu took off, sliding under the water blast. Gyarados tried to correct its aim to hit its target, but Natsu was too fast for it.

" _Trying to get close._ " "Gyarados use bulldoze, followed by dragon's tail!"

Gyarados quickly stopped its hydro pump and smacked its tail into the ground, sending tremors across the field.

"Natsu, get back!" ordered Clair, hoping to get Natsu away before Lance's plan could work, but it was all for not.

Gyarados attacked caused the dirt turned mud from rain dance to surge forward, reaching up to Natsu's knees, trapping him in place. With its prey temporarily immobilized, Gyarados spun around before lashing out with its tail covered in purple energy.

Clair winched as the tail slammed into Natsu side, "Natsu, you have to get back!"

Lance refused to give any ground, "Gyarados, continue to use Dragon Tail!"

Gyarados roared as it prepared to unleash its rage, only to realize it couldn't move its tail. Trashing wildly to break free was useless as Gyarados was anchored to the ground.

"Gyarados! What's wrong?" called Lance as he watched his pokemon struggle, frantically searching the field to see what could be causing his pokemon to react like this, before laying his eyes on his cousin's pokemon.

Natsu smirked as he easily held onto Gyarados's tail, preventing the dragon from getting away, "Okay, my turn!" and with a great heave; he lifted the dragon and slammed it into the ground. Before the water dragon could regain its bearing, Natsu quickly lifted the dragon and slammed it into the ground again, repeating the process.

"Gyarados, used Dragon Dance to get away!" commanded Lance, trying to help his pokemon break free, only for his pokemon to ignore his command, to dazed from the thrashing it was receiving to respond. Natsu, with one final heave, hurled the dragon over Lance head, sending it flying into the wall behind him, knocked out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Lance, please choose your next pokemon!"

Lance frowned, "Aerodactyl, let's go!" and with the flick of his wrist, a prehistoric dragon appeared on the field, screeching as it took to the air.

"Aerodactyl, use supersonic followed by wing attack!" the rock dragon nodded, before flying low, unleashing a high pitched scream from its mouth at Natsu, causing him to forget getting out of the mud and to cover his sensitive ears.

Following up on its attack, Aerodactyl quickly swooped in, its wings glowing before striking Natsu across the chest, beginning a hit and run maneuver, striking Natsu and retreating before the pink hair dragon slayer could gain his balance.

"Natsu!" called Clair, "Use flamethrower to get Aerodactyl back!"

"What!" yelled Natsu, his hearing still impaired as another wing smacked him in the head.

"Flame wheel, Fire Blast, Ember! Do something!" yelled Clair, almost seeing her victory that was so close, fading away, because she didn't know what kind of pokemon she had.

* * *

Alder tsked, "Ah, it looks like Lance is going to take the battle!"

Agatha frowned, "Why would you say that?"

"Simple, Lance's Aerodactyl is a master in bombardment tactics, using supersonic to keep its opponent off balance and wing attack to chip away. Apparently, Clair's pokemon ears are very sensitive, making supersonic, super effective, along with the mud he's stuck in, Lance just bout have this match in a bag."

Bertha, who was sitting on the other side of her friend, Agatha, smirked, "I don't think it's going to be that simple, look."

Alder looked at the field and noticed that it was getting really hot.

Natsu frowned as that damned dragon flew past smacking him again, while it didn't necessarily hurt compared to some of the hits he taken in other battles, it was getting very annoying.

"Just you wait, buddy. The moment you stand still, you're done."

Luckily, Natsu moment to strike was at hand.

"Aerodactyl, finish this with hyper beam!"

Aerodactyl quickly flapped its powerful wings to rise into the sky, and once it got to a suitable height, opened its mouth and collected a ball of orange energy inside it.

" _Now!"_ thought Natsu, engulfing his body in fire, to the surprise of everyone. Natsu then used his fire to propel himself into the air, aiming for Aerodactyl.

"What tha- Aerodactyl! Quickly, use hyper beam before he gets to close!" ordered Lance, his pokemon obeying, unleashed a large beam of energy as the charging dragon slayer.

Natsu smirked as his fire grew hotter and focused it into a point in front of him, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" he roared, cutting through the hyper beam before head-butting Aerodactyl, engulfing the two in an explosion.

"Aerodactyl/Natsu!" cried their respective trainers, unable to see their pokemon in the flames and smoke.

As the flames and smoke began to clears, two figures could be seen falling to the ground. Everyone held their breath to see who would triumph over the others, until finally; a defeated Aerodactyl hit the ground while a grinning Natsu landed softly on his feet.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Lance, please choose your final pokemon!" ordered Steven.

Clair stared flabbergasted at her pokemon, " _What kind of fire type move was that. It could carve through a hyper beam like nothing!"_

"Natsu!" she called, getting the boys attention, "What are you?"

"Me! I'm a fire dragon-slayer!"

"A fire dragon-slayer!" echoed Clair, never hearing of that kind of pokemon before, "You're a triple type pokemon?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know what pokemon are exactly, but I guess."

Before she could question Natsu more, she noticed that Lance had selected his final pokemon.

Lance smiled at his cousin, "Clair, I must say you and your new pokemon are putting up an impressive fight, but I'm afraid I can't lose! So, prepare yourself as I use my strongest pokemon to fight for the miniskirts! Hydreigon, I choose you!

Everyone, except Natsu, paled as they watched the black and yellow pokeball fly through the air, before opening. Out burst a ray of light before condensing into a monstrous creature. The creature was black and purple, large wings keeping it off the ground, and three heads attached to long serpentine necks. The dragon roared, announcing its presence to all, ready for battle.

"Hydreigon, go! Use Outrage!" Lance ordered and his dragon became enraged, a red outline encasing its body.

"Natsu, look out!" ordered Clair, "Use fire dragon's…uh, damn it, what was the name of that attack?"

"What?" asked Natsu, before a roar echoed across the field, and Hydreigon surged forward.

Natsu quickly ducked as one head lunged for his neck and jumped back as the two other heads tried to bite chunks out of his sides. He flipped over the snapping mouths to get behinds the dragon, and began to back trout to keep out of the beast reach.

Lance watched carefully as his pokemon continue to rage before he finally saw his moment.

"Hydreigon, now!"

At that moment, Hydreigon bit at Natsu right side, causing him to jump to the left, minding the other two heads. But, instead of biting at Natsu, Hydreigon wrapped its tail around Natsu leg, catching the dragon slayer off guard. Using its immense strength the dragon hurled Natsu high into the air.

"Hydreigon finish it! Draco Meteor!"

The dragon opened it three mouths and collected a ball of orange energy in each one. With its attack fully charge, the beast fired them at Natsu.

"What is that?" yelled Natsu, catching a glimpse of three orange orbs heading for him, as he tried to level himself out during his freefall.

*BOOM*

The three orbs hit Natsu at once, before exploding into hundreds of smaller meteors.

" _C'mon, Natsu!"_ thought Clair, hoping against hope that her pokemon would be okay.

As the attack died down, everyone watch in amazement as Natsu simply fell out of the sky, but not due to unconsciousness, but through his own action.

"He's still awake! Hydreigon, finish this with incinerate!" ordered Lance.

The dark dragon quickly opened its mouths, unleashing three, huge, streams of fire that merged into one, aimed at the pink haired boy.

Instead of looking on in fear as most people in his situation would do, Natsu grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

As the flames approached Natsu opened his mouth and began to inhale eating the flames as he fell.

"He can eat fire!" yelled everyone, never seeing any pokemon, not even those who resided in volcanoes actively eat fire.

As Hydreigon attack died down, Natsu swallowed the last bit of the fire before igniting his fist in flames, charged up due to his snack. Creating an orb of fire in both hands, Natsu reared his hands back as he neared his target, whom was too tired to move.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" yelled Natsu, swinging his arms forward, the orbs in both hands expanding as the collided, catching the dragon between them. Hydreigon roared in pain as it was burned before the attack exploded, sending the three head dragon flying through the air, landing at its master feet, unconscious.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! Lance is out of useable pokemon, meaning challenge Clair is the winner!"

The women in the cried burst into applause for their colleague, while the men weakly applauded, happy for Clair's win, but upset about their end of the deal.

Clair simply stood in shock, as her pokemon dusted his hands off and walked towards her. She won, she beat her cousin and was the new Johto Pokemon Champion, and it was all due to her new 'pokemon'.

"That was fun." said Natsu, "A lot better than fighting some of the wild pokemon around here! So, who do we fight next?"

Clair chuckled nervously, "Well Natsu, I think we should talk about our partnership and your history before we do anything else."

Natsu frowned, causing Clair to worry that she angered him, before grinning, "Alright, let's talk."

* * *

Twenty minutes later:

*Boink*

"Damn it, Agatha! You can't catch me in a pokeball!" screamed Lance.

After the battle, and the various young men of the five Pokemon leagues avoiding Agatha, who was determined to catch one or all of them in a pokeball, Everyone crowded around Natsu to hear his tale about his home and history.

"Okay," began Clair, "So, you're a mage from a land to the east who utilizes fire dragon slayer magic."

"Yep!"

"So, you're a dragon/fire type pokemon?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Wait a second," spoke Cynthia, "How can he be a dragon type pokemon when he didn't even flinch when being hit with Ice Punch or Dragon Tail?"

Alder scratched his chin in thought, before snapping his fingers, "What if he's a new legendary pokemon? That would explain how he has such strong defense and attack!"

"What!" yelled Lance, "That's not fair! Why does Clair find a new, legendary, dragon pokemon and I didn't?"

Yeah, he was still a bit sore about his humiliating lost to his cousin, being required to wear miniskirts at the beginning of the next trainer season, and the fact that his younger cousin now possessed a legendary, dragon/human/whatever else, pokemon.

Clair couldn't help but smirk at her one upping of her cousin, "Well, it looks like I'm the greatest dragon trainer now. Not only did I catch a brand new legendary, dragon, pokemon but I managed to master him in a couple of minutes!"

"No you didn't!" argued Lance, "You didn't even know his moves!"

"I didn't need to! He responded to my spirit and kicked your butt!" yelled Clair, butting heads with Lance.

"Only after I beat three of your pokemon in a row! You didn't even know you caught, Natsu!"

"So, I still won, and kicked your butt! Making me, the better dragon master!"

"Un-uh!"

Un-huh!"

"Un-uh!"

"Un-huh!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It does make sense, you're just too dumb to figure it out!"

"Why you! I'm telling Grandpa you called me stupid!"

"You better not!"

"Children!" called Agatha, getting the cousins attention, "I believe we have more important matters to deal with. As in, for a creature that is supposed to be a pokemon, yet he looks human, more so than any pokemon found in existence."

Cynthia nodded, observing Natsu closely, "True, Natsu says he is human, but he was still caught in a pokeball, something that should be impossible. I mean, he seems to be a human, and is in peak condition, look at his abs…"

"Cynthia!"

Cynthia jumped, looking up to see an angry Clair glaring at her.

"I would prefer if you stop molesting my pokemon!"

Cynthia blinked, before looking at her hands. She blushed, her face turning redder than a Slugma as she realized she had one rubbing Natsu's chest and another tracing his abs, causing said dragon to giggle at the touch.

Cynthia eeped and quickly yanked her hands back.

"I'm sorry, Clair, Natsu. I think I might have gotten distracted during my examination."

Clair scoffed, "Of course you did. Just don't let it happen again!"

"But what about Phoebe?"

"What about Phoebe?... What tha? Phoebe! Get off of Natsu's lap!" Clair yelled, as Phoebe happily sat in Natsu's lap, chatting up the pink haired boy.

Phoebe pouted, but wisely moved when she saw Clair reach for a pokeball.

Clair huffed, "Does anyone else want to feel up my Pokemon?"

"Well, if you're offering, it would be rude to refuse." began Agatha, making her way forward, only for Clair to block her path.

"Not in you life, grandma!"

Agatha pouted, "Kids these days, no respect for their elders. I guess Clair wants to be the only one to feel up Natsu."

Clair placed her hands on her hips and nodded, "You're damn right!"

…

…

"Wait a second! I didn't mean it like that!"

Agatha smirked, "Of course, dear! But, I'm sure no one would blame you for seeking to bolster you two's relationship with… skinship."

Natsu scratched his head, "What's skinship?"

Before Clair could stop the group, Bertha spoke up, wising up on Agatha's plan, "It when two people show affection towards another through contact, like hugging. Why don't you try it out Natsu, and give Clair a hug, but take your vest off first. Don't want it getting Clair dirty."

Natsu blinked, " _Man, these people are weird, but I guess it's no different than what I do with Erza and Lucy._ " he though, ignoring Clair's protest as he slipped off his vest and pulled the protesting girl into a hug.

" _Oh Arceus, he so ripped!"_ thought the bluenette, her face red from the close contact with the half-naked boy. Actually, outside of her family, this was the first time she ever had such contact with anyone before.

Once Clair stopped struggling and returned the hug, Natsu couldn't help but grin, "This is nice! You give really nice hugs, Clair. We should do this more!"

"Natsu!" whined Clair, "Don't say things like that in front of everyone!"

"Geez, why don't you get a room, you too!" joked Alder.

"I don't think so!" yelled Lance, "Get your hands off my cousin, Natsu!"

"Screw off, Lance! If I want to hug my pokemon, then I'm going to hug my pokemon!"

"That blush on your face says you want to do more than hug your pokemon! It's immoral Clair!"

"Oh, yeah! This coming from the guy with those secret folders on his laptop! For a dragon trainer, you sure do like Gardevoirs and Loppunny!"

Lance blushed, "That was for research!"

"You know, if Natsu is going to cause so many problems for you and Lance, Clair, I could take him off your hands for a bit." offered Cynthia, shyly eyeing the dragon slayer physique.

"Touch him and die, Cynthia." growled Clair, tightening her hold on her pokemon.

"I didn't mean anything by it," started Cynthia "I just mean, that you're going to be busy getting adjusted to your new role as champion, and, Natsu would get bored, and maybe he would like to travel with me for a bit. I run into a lot of strong pokemon and trainers he may like to battle, and he could always battle my Garchomp."

"Wow, really! Thanks Cynthia!" Natsu said, stepping out of Clair's hug and wrapping Cynthia in one, who eeped again, "It would be cool to see more of the land, and battle more people, but only if Clair's okay with it."

Cynthia blushed, but simply nodded and returned the hug, much to Clair's chagrin.

Agatha smirked at Bertha, "This is the most interesting meeting we had since that year we spiked the drinks!"

Bertha nodded, grinning as Clair snatched Natsu away from Cynthia, "It is very interesting, but, I wanted to ask, does Lance know you have photos of him streaking across the field?"

Agatha's smirks quickly answered that question for her.

* * *

Elsewhere:

In a lair hidden deep underground, a serious looking man with blue, spiky, hair stared down at the underling kneeling before him, before staring at the pictures on his desk

"Are you sure? Are you sure of what you saw?"

The underling nodded, "Yes, Lord Cyrus! The pokemon did not look like a pokemon, he looked human yet he managed to beat Lance's pokemon without any effort. His final attack involved him consuming fire before unleashing it in an explosion!"

Cyrus drummed his fingers across his desk. After losing the chance to catch Dialga and Palkia along with Giratina's defeat, he narrowly escaped capture, hiding in Distortion World. There he learned far more of the lore surrounding their world than ever before, and with his new knowledge he returned, and rebuilt his organization, Team Galactic, to fulfill his dream.

To start again, erase the universe and build it in his image, becoming a god.

Now, with this news, he may have another chance.

"Tell me boy, do you know what Arceus is?"

The underling didn't hesitate, "Yes, my lord, he is believed to be the creator of all, the one pokemon who created the universe and all inside it, he is considered by many religions as a god."

Cyrus nodded, "Yes, correct! Now, answer me this, what is the opposite of a god?"

The underling frowned but answered, "A demon?"

Cyrus nodded, "Yes. It was rumored that after Arceus came into being, a demon from across the sea came and challenged him. The demon nearly beat Arceus, but tales spoke of other forces coming to Arceus aid, helping him best the demon. Yet they could not kill him and instead trapped him and put him into a deep slumber.

Cyrus picked up one of the pictures and stared at the pink hair boy breathing fire in it, his eyes glowing purple.

"The demon has returned, now we must awaken him."

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter for this fic. Below are some previews of a few future chapters and a few story ideas. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed.

Omni out.

* * *

Who's that Pokemon? It's Natsu. Chapter 2.

Cynthia could only watch in amazement as Natsu played with Victini, the legendary pokemon she was researching during her expedition.

The small pokemon cheered happily as she and Natsu bounced small balls of fire between each other.

"Natsu!" she called, carefully walking forward in order not to scare Victini, who didn't seem to mind her presence as it sat on Natsu head, happily playing with his hair, causing him to laugh.

"How, how di-Wha-"Cynthia was loss for words.

"Oh, hey Cynthia!" called Natsu, as he climbed out of the river, "Look who I found, this cute little guy (VI!) I mean girl just popped out of nowhere! I like her"

Cynthia mind still had yet to catch up with her; unable to process what she was seeing when she remembered something.

Natsu came out here to take a bath, forsaking the crew's laboratories for the river.

So when he got out of the river, he wasn't wearing clothes.

So he was standing in front of her naked.

Face turning red, Cynthia passed out.

Natsu blinked as he stared at Cynthia unconscious form, and an admittedly perverted grin on her face.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Vi Vi?"

* * *

"Natsu, there you are!"

Natsu shrieked, turning his head in fright to see an angry Erza standing at the edge of the field.

"Erza!" called Natsu, "How did you get here?"

"Natsu!" asked Clair, closing the notebook she had been using to record Natsu moves and abilities, "Who is she?" asked Erza stood in front of the two.

"Oh, Clair. This is my friend Erza. Erza this is my.." he really wasn't sure how to say this.

"I am his mistress, Clair, and you are interrupting our training!"

Yes, while short of her, for some reason, females, human and pokemon alike, kept trying to draw Natsu away from her.

She especially didn't like how Cynthia would keep getting perverted grins when she looked at him.

Erza stopped and blushed, "Natsu, you're in that kind of relationship?

Natsu nodded.

" _Just like my novels!_ " blushing harder, Erza cleared her throat, "Well, it doesn't matter! Natsu it is time for you to return with me!"

"Huh." said Natsu.

"What!" screeched Clair, "I don't think so. Natsu is with me now, and he doesn't have to leave!"

There was no way Clair was going to lose Natsu. He was one of the best things to enter her life, not just as a pokemon, but as a friend.

" _And maybe more._ " thought Clair a light blush crossing her face.

Erza frowned, "Then its looks like I must take him from you."

Clair stepped forward, pokeball in hand, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Ugh, don't I get a say in this?" meekly asked Natsu

"NO!"

* * *

Untitled Adventure Time Fic, Spin off from Epicdary.

Basically, what if Finn somehow, absorbed Gildarts soul when he sold it to the Ice King?

In Princess Bubblegum's lab:

"Princess"

"Princess"

"Princess"

"Bubblegum"

"Bubblegum"

"Bubblegum"

"PB"

"PB"

"PB"

"WHAT MARCELINE!"

"…Hi!"

"I will send you to the sun."

"C'mon Pb!" whined Marceline, "I'm soooooo bored. We should do something?"

"I'm busy Marceline! Why don't you bother Finn, no, go bother the Ice King?"

"I tried but there hanging out for a 'boys day', and why did you say it like that?"

"Well, I just feel that you might be a bad influence on Finn."

"How!?"

"You convinced him to skateboard off the castle with a guitar! He nearly died!"

"I caught him!"

"4 inches from the ground!"

"Still counts! Maybe you're mad he likes spending more time with me then you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he- *Boom*

Dear god, it's a giant bear man!" screamed a guard.

"No! its Manbearpig! He's real!" screamed another

"…Al, we talked about this."

"This time he's real. I'm being super cereal!"

Before Princess Bubblegum and Marceline could question whats going on, the door to PB's lab burst open and a large figure walked in. As the dust settled, it was obvious to see the figure was heavily muscles, standing an easy 6'6, clothes in a large white polar bear skin that covered his head like a hood and draped across his frame.

Marceline quickly grabbed her bass/axe and Bubblegum grabbed a candy shotgun.

"Wait, wait, don't shoot/stab, it's me, Finn!"

"Finn?" questioned the girls, and the man removed his hood, allowing his long, luxurious blond hair to be seen by all, flowing majestically in the air, before cascading down his back.

"Holy moly! Finn, what happened to you?" screamed Marceline, as she floated toward the now recognized hero.

"I don't know, Jake and I were hanging out with Simon, and I touched an orb with a real name above it and it exploded. When I woke up, I was like this!"

Before Bubblegum could question Finn more, she noticed something, "Finn, are you naked under that pelt?"

Finn blushed.

"Finn!" screeched Bubblegum, a heavy blush on her face, "Where are your clothes?"

"They were destroyed during the blast, and none of Simon's clothes fit, so, I was hoping you could help me find some."

Marceline giggled, "Ah, there's no rush Finn! Sometimes it's nice to run in the nude."

"Marceline!" hissed Bubblegum.

Marceline waved away Bubblegum's concern, "C'mon on, Bubblegum. He may have changed on the outside, but he still the same goofball we know and love."

Finn blushed, "Gee, thanks Marceline!"

"Anytime champ." She said, friendly slugging Finn on the shoulder, but unfortunately causing Finn's pelt to slide off, removing any protection of his modesty.

Marceline's and PB's jaws dropped as Finn struggle to cover himself.

" _He's like a Nordic god in human form!_ " thought the two.

Finn quickly fixed his pelt around his waist, but the damage was done.

"Umm, girls?"

Bubblegum quickly smacked herself, "Um, its okay, Finn. How about we get you some clothes?"

Finn nodded, before looking at Marceline, who was still daydreaming.

PB grinned, before hauling back and smacking the vampire queen across the face.

"OW! What the heck, PB."

"You were drooling!"

"And? Look at Finn, he's gorgeous!"

"Now is now the time to gawk, Marcy. We need to examine Finn and make sure he's not under any curse. Finn, have you noticed anything different about yourself, excluding the obvious."

Marceline raised her hand, "I noticed twelve inches of difference!"

PB tightened her grip on her shotgun.

Finn thought about it, "Oh, I can do this!" and began to flex his pecks.

"Wow." Said Marceline and Bubblegum.

Needless to say, a lot didn't get done that day.

* * *

I will make you Epic(Wait for It)Dary

I've been going over where exactly I want my story to go, mainly because DBZ: Revival of F, pretty much screwed me with a lot of Goku and Vegeta behaviors and the god stuff. Show here's what up with a few things.

First off, no, Natsu, or anyone besides Goku and Vegeta, will receive any kind of God Ki. Nor, will he train with Beerus of Whis, meet them? maybe.

Second, there are a lot of worlds I'm working into one universe, some sharing multiple themes in one world, such as Attack on Titan/Skyrim/ and maybe the Witcher for example.

Third, I decided that I'm going to work to give Jellal a form of redemption for his actions. Now, first off, it's not going to be a 4-5 arc of emo whining. Jellal is going to receive his punishment and redemption in one arc. For fans of my work who don't care for Jellal, trust me, his redemption is going to hurt (A LOT!).

Fourth, for some who worried that Natsu is too powerful, don't sweat it. Some fights that I borrow from the show, Natsu is going to stomp. For others, here's my philosophy, don't make main characters weaker, but make their enemies stronger, smarter, or more desperate to win. I have some great plans for Hades and Brain, they're going to be some real threats.

Five, as you guys may have already seen with Cana and Mirajane, I'm giving members of Fairy Tail a boost in their abilities. Mainly new versions, such as Mirajane Satan Souls or Cana's use of Clow Cards. Gajeel and Gray are definitely receiving some training, along with Knightwalker, Samus, Miltilda, Aela (who will have an awesome fight against Akuma). I'm still working on a mentor for Erza, maybe Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway, Natsu will be having some help from his guild mate as the story goes on.

Here's some previews:

Gray frowned as he stood in the blizzard, staring down the two figures in front of him. One was male and one was female. They both wore blue and black armor, which covered the vital parts of the body, but left their arms bare. Yet, similar to him the cold didn't bother them.

While there body armor was similar, they both wore different head gear. The girl simply wore a mask that covered her mouth, along for her blue, spiky, hair to be seen, while the man wore a complete mask, only showing his eyes and a scar close to his left eye.

"Master," began the girl, "It's him!"

Her master said nothing, simply turning his back.

"Master! You know who this is! He's your-"

"Frost!" growled the man, his eyes narrowing in anger, "Hold your tongue, less I silence you!"

The girl refused to back down, "HE'S YOUR SON!" she screamed, consequences be damned.

"What?" yelled Gray, angered by the girls accusation, "My parents died years ago! This man can't be my father!"

Everyone stood in silence two in anger, one in apprehension, and even the blizzard died down to allow the conversation to continue.

"Master, you know who this boy is!" insisted Frost, "You spent the last 18 years moping over the loss of your family, and your actions under the service of Quan Chi! Now, the elder gods have given you a chance to reunite with your son, and you refuse it! What do you have to gain from this? Nothing! Master, don't forsake your son!"

The man stood in silence as he apprentice words washed over him. Then after what seemed to be eternity, the man turned to face Gray. He slowly reached up to his mask, unhooking it, and removing it from his head.

Gray gasped, "It can't be."

The man ran his hand through his spikey hair and looked at Gray, a mix of sadness, happiness, and worry in his eyes.

"Many know me as the current leader of the Lin Kuei clan, my friends and allies know me as Sub-Zero, but to you Gray, my name is Silver Fullbuster, and I am your father."

* * *

Jellal groaned struggling to rise to his feet as memories of his defeat flashing through his mind. Images of fire, blue energy, and yellow hair tormenting him, causing him to clutch his head in agony.

"You awaken."

Jellal looked up, seeing a man standing ten feet away from him. The man was tall, taller than him, easily reaching 9 feet. He hand lightish- brown skin, with his hair cut into a military style and a pointed chin. His eyes were hidden by a pair of angular, black, shades and he simply wore a pair of black slacks, leaving his Olympic level physique for the world to see.

"My name is Toguro, and I have been assigned to test and train you. If you survive, then your heart desire for redemption will be granted, if you fail, you will spend the rest of eternity being punished for your sins."

"What?" asked Jellal, shakenly standing to his feet.

"Begin."

Before Jellal could react, the man easily cleared the distance in the blink of an eye, standing before him.

Then, Jellal world exploded in pain.

* * *

The Murderous Dragon

Street Fighter/Fairy Tail crossover.

Basically, Natsu's true father hears of his exploits during the Tower of Heaven Arc, and goes to retrieve him, whether Natsu want to leave or not.

* * *

Erza wanted to scream.

To hide.

To run.

To be anywhere that this man wasn't.

Everyone felt what he was.

Death.

Agony.

Pain.

Chaos.

He was a monster in human skin, and he said Natsu was his son.

She looked over to Mirajane who was struggling to keep her composure, probably sharing the same thoughts as she did.

Praying that the Master and Gildarts would return from their trip already.

Then, Natsu challenged his father to a spar. Everyone held their breath as the man smiled underneath his hood, looking more like a demon preparing to slaughter instead of a father.

Then, he agreed, and spoke.

"My name is Akuma. I accept your challenge."

That was the day Erza's world shattered, the guild burned, and the worst of all.

Natsu was taken.

* * *

Gildarts expression was murderous as he stared at the demon's back.

"Where is Natsu?"

"Training."

"Where?!"

Akuma turned, making eye contact with Gildarts, "He is no concern of yours, he is my son. He will do as I say!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" roared GIldarts his magic flaring, destroying the ground and trees that were too close.

"You wish to challenge me, fine, then let me show you the power of my fist!" Akuma spoke, as his hair turned white.

As there power reached their surged, the two titans charged, knowing that only one would walk away from this battle.

* * *

Erza couldn't help but despair as she stared at Natsu, the boy she once know gone, leaving this being in his place. Natsu teammates Kagura and Minerva watched warily, ready to assist the leader should he need it.

"You nearly killed Lucy."

Natsu didn't even bother to turn around as he continue to attack the wooden training dummy.

"She's in the hospital."

"…"

"Natsu, you helped us so many times, why won't you let us help you now?"

Natsu stopped, hands drawn to his side, before turning around.

Erza stopped herself from winching from the grotesque scar Natsu's 'father' left him on that faithful day. One of the many scars that covered Natsu body from his training.

"Do you truly want to help me?" Natsu spoke, barely above a whisper.

Erza nodded furiously.

"Then, tomorrow, when we meet in the ring to battle, fight me with your all. Do not hold back, because if you do, I will kill you. Tomorrow, only one of us will leave the battlefield tomorrow, Erza? So, now, I must ask you, when it comes time tomorrow, will you be able to take my life, Erza?"

Erza noticed his teammates wanting to speak out, but held their tongue.

"…Will me taking your life end your suffering, Natsu?"

He nodded.

"Then, tomorrow, I will slay you Natsu, and end your suffering." Erza declared, before turning on her heel and marching off, not wanting Natsu to see her tears.

As Natsu watched her walk away, he softly whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Badass is Genetic

An Erza centered fics with shades of Natsu/Erza peppered in. Basically, a series of fics where badass from across the universe are revealed to be Erza's father. A couple of picks are Brock Sampson, King Bradley, Kenshin Himura, and more.

* * *

A Fairy Tail/Muti-Anime crossover.

Basically, a fic where after the Tartarus arc, Natsu spends time visiting various worlds, winning the hearts of the girls there. I am taking request on this one, with my first chapter being a Natsu/Esdeath pairing where Natsu enters the tournament and wins easily, gaining Esdeath love. Yet, Natsu is strong enough to resist Esdeath advances making her love him more. Also, Natsu is going to shake a few things up, showing a few people that while he is a dragon, there is still a sadistic demon side to him as well. Don't want to spoil much but Wild Hunt is going to suffer, because seriously, fuck those guys.


End file.
